Each Happy Ending's a Brand New Beginning
by arendelsa
Summary: What would have happened if it had been Nancy who had discovered Giselle that night instead of Robert? Shocked at the strange women, yet willing to take her in, Nancy tries to help Giselle get through life in New York. It doesn't go smoothly. But with friendship blossoming between the two, will something else swiftly follow?
1. Chapter 1

Tiredness plaguing her, an exhausted Nancy Tremaine finally gave up on flicking through the bulging sketchbook in her lap. Pages were full of intricate designs, something she had been working on for the best part of a month. Every little detail sketched with care became unbearable to look at. Various watercolours, oils and pencils had been crafted together in the production of the grand piece. Manipulated into something beautiful. Beauty that was simply discarded onto the seat beside the woman without a care in the world.

"Rough day?" Asked the taxi driver after Nancy had parted with a deep sigh.

"Rough month," she replied, running a lethargic hand through her locks. Fashion designing was fun, most of the time. When it took a turn for the worst you could guarantee it was around the same time the King and Queen's Ball was getting promoted. Orders would trickle in until they were unbearable. Everyone wanted something unique from various periods and fashions. Maybe if her boyfriend was more supportive of the whole fantasy thing it wouldn't have been as bad. It was a thought Nancy couldn't help but consider.

Designing dresses for an event you could never attend was like rubbing salt into the wounds. Still, she loved Robert, despite his sometimes unbearable practicality. Averting her focus to the rain streaked window, Nancy looked out across the streets of the city. Daydreams clouding her thoughts. Excitement was also building at the prospect of finally getting home to sleep. Rushed off her feet and sick of the sight of fabric, rest was vital to keep her going through the next few days. Last year, she hadn't slept through the manic period; she wouldn't be making that mistake again.

Out of nowhere, quite the peculiar sight shocked Nancy out of thinking about the stress of the day. In fact it was enough to convince her that she was finally losing her mind thanks to her repetitive schedule.

"Woah, stop for a second?" she asked the driver, who did as she requested and pulled over onto the curb. Winding down her window for a better look, she remained focused on the strange figure clinging to the building.

"She's mental…" The driver mumbled, also squinting up at the red head.

"Someone needs to go and help her… can you wait here for five?" Asked Nancy, looking from the woman in need to her driver.

"Sure, I want a tip though."

Laughing, despite knowing he was being serious, Nancy climbed out of the car and dashed across the pavement. Clicking away beneath her, it was her heels that alerted the stranger to her presence.

"Oh, hello!" Shouted the woman, as if she thought it was normal to be pounding against an advertisement in the middle of the night. Looking up at her, Nancy noted how soaked she was. How long had she been out there? Why was she even up there in the first place?

"Um… hi," Nancy replied, stunned at the sight, unable to avert her gaze from the absurdity of the situation. "What are you doing up there? It's dangerous!"

"I'm trying to find my prince!"

"Maybe you'll be more successful down on the floor?" Suggested the brunette, unsure about what else she could have said. After all, however weird New York was, she had never come across something like this before. Common sense told her she had to get the woman down, but after that she had nothing.

"I… I don't think I can get down,"

"Great…" Hissed Nancy under her breath so the girl couldn't hear her. "Okay, stay there and don't move-"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming up myself," was the reluctant reply. Taking off her high heels, despite the damp flooring, Nancy gripped to the railing and started the climb up. Grunting as she did so, trying to ignore the gasps and squeals from the woman she was attempting to rescue. It didn't take long. Journey finally over; Nancy pulled herself up onto the slight platform with a wobble and a series of breaths. Clutching to the outline of the pink castle for support.

Looking down onto the floor, it struck her that she hadn't thought her plan through. From her position, she could make out the shocked expression of the taxi driver still sat in his seat. _Thanks for the help_ Nancy thought maliciously, adding a venomous _asshole_ onto the end of her train of thought.

"Okay, I'm going to get you down from here!" Yelled Nancy, despite been stood next to the woman, in order to be heard over the rain thrashing down on them. Hair sticking to her face and moisture clinging to whatever skin it could find vision was hard to perfect. Getting down would be precarious.

"Thank you ever so much!" Squealed her opposite enthusiastically. "When I get back to Andalasia I'll make sure everyone knows of your good deed!"

"Do you mean Andalusia?"

"I don't think so. Is Andalusia found beyond the Valley of Contentment?"

"Uh, no. But it's close to the Sierra Morena. I think. If that counts. Anyway." Catching herself, Nancy realized the stupidity of talking about countries when in their situation. She refused to die by falling off a sparkly advertisement for a freaking casino. All because she had been talking about mountain ranges and valleys. It wasn't until she had instructed Giselle to take her hand that she realized the more immediate strangeness of the woman. Namely the fact she believed in a place called the Valley of Contentment.

"Okay, don't let go. I'll guide you down; try to not trip over in that dress…"

"Do you like it? The mice helped me with it-"

"-It's beautiful. I may need to hire those mice if they are that talented." Nancy replied in a simple tone, hoping playing along would convince the woman to get down without a fuss. Starting the dangerous climb down she was thankful to see her plan was working. The stranger was content with going on about woodland animals which was a topic easy to ignore. Determinedly, Nancy was able to lead the woman to the floor. Now and again one of them would slip in the horrific conditions. But with great guidance the two found the stairs and stepped down onto them with care.

"Thank you ever so much… oh; I don't know your name. How silly of me, I can't thank you if I don't know it!"

Assuming the pause after the high pitched sentence was her opening to share her name, a short, "Nancy," was shared. At the moment, she was more bothered about picking up her water filled shoes than she was to give out personal details.

"Nancy! That is a beautiful name! Thank you for saving me Nancy, I'm Giselle!"

"Anytime…" Sighed Nancy, tipping her shoes upside down to empty the water collected in them. Pathetically, the puddle landed at her feet with a splat. Defeated, she couldn't help but look down on the liquid with a sad pout, before turning back to Giselle. "Is there anyone I can call to get you?"

"Whenever I am in need I sing a song and all the creatures come to help me. Is that what you mean?"

"Not quite. Okay, get in the taxi, you can get cleaned up at my place and we can figure something out-"

"A taxi?"

"That thing," gestured Nancy in regards to the vehicle behind her. Turning she saw the driver still looking at them in shock, without any sign that he had even considered helping them. Shaking her head, she glanced back to Giselle who seemed too stunned to move towards it. "Are you okay?"

"I was just wondering… what kind of magic could power such a carriage!"

"Come on," sighed Nancy, guiding Giselle over to the other side of the car and opening the door for her. Grinning, Giselle sat down, not before she had picked up the sketchbook to examine the cover though. "Wow this is interesting!" Nancy heard her say, just as she slammed the door shut.

"Still having a rough month?" Asked the taxi driver as Nancy settled down in her seat again. This time shoved against the door thanks the volume of Giselle's dress.

"Drive. Please?"

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this. I got the idea from a tumblr post by fairymascot who stated: _Imagine Enchanted with Robert and Nancy's roles swapped. _So here I am, swapping roles. Any reviews, favorites and whatever else are totally appreciated - I've been working on this for a while! I hope you enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how did you say you got here again?" Nancy asked, trying to not stand on Giselle's dress as they walked across the corridor to her apartment. Getting up the stairs had been a torture. With Nancy leading, the grand volume of the gown had managed to knock her forwards on every other step. It had only gotten worse as the two reached a flat surface once more and started walking alongside each other. Or at least, attempted to.

Every now and again, the white fabric would get caught under the still shoeless Nancy. Who would trip thanks to the twisted material. Every time this fate cursed her, Giselle would cry an apology before continuing with her incredibly detailed story about Andalasia. Before attempting to explain how she had arrived in New York. Despite the lengthy discussion, Nancy couldn't help but ask her to go over it again. It just seemed too strange to be true.

"I fell! Down, down, _down_ and ended up here with you!" Squealed Giselle, apparently oblivious to Nancy's attempts to manoeuvre around her wedding dress to get to a door. It wasn't until the brunette tripped over yet another stray piece of fabric that Giselle realized what her saviour was attempting to do. Resulting in her leaping backwards and almost into the wall. "Oooh, is this your home?"

"Yes," Nancy informed her. Feeling no need to expand until she had retrieved the key and caught Giselle watching her out of the corner of her eye. "It's actually quite big for an apartment around here… you'll see soon enough anyway."

"I can't wait! Is your prince behind this door too?"

"My prince?" Nancy asked, laughing slightly before shoving her key in the lock. "No, he's at his apartment with his daughter. We don't live together."

"Why not?"

"We are taking things slowly." Nancy informed her, twisting the handle and opening her world up to a woman she had met in the pouring rain, risking her life to gain entrance to a fake castle. Hopefully she could contend with a cosy apartment, quite a few floors high, instead the palaces she liked to talk about. Pushing the door open, Nancy walked into her home. Throwing her heels the length of the room and placing her bag on the table in her small kitchen area. "You can come in you know," she added, turning around to see Giselle stood outside, peering into the room curiously.

"I am afraid I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I think your door is too small for my dress!" At those words, Nancy couldn't suppress the small laugh that broke from her lips at the sight of Giselle struggling for entry.

"Don't force it," Nancy informed her softly. Watching in amusement as the would be bride attempted to launch herself into the room with great strength. "We wouldn't want to ruin your dress."

"Oh no, we wouldn't!" Giselle agreed, immediately stepping backwards. "What would those poor birds think if I ruined the lace they found especially for me?"

"Well, you won't have to worry about that. We can get you in. I'll just have to figure out how to get around the material without ruining it," Nancy smiled in reassurance. Heading through another door before walking back towards a stranded Giselle with a box in her hands. "Supplies," she explained to the confused figure.

Before Giselle could ask any more questions about the box, Nancy set to work. Artfully she wove a needle through outer layers of fabric. Gently removing them and folding them up so she could remake the dress once she had the time. Hopefully this Prince Edward wouldn't arrive until after the King and Queen's ball. Not finishing her clients' dresses would no doubt be the way she met her maker.

"You are good at this. I don't think you would need the help from those mice!" Giselle said as Nancy finally arrived at the contorted metal crinoline.

"I should hope I am good," Nancy grinned, standing up for a second to retrieve the long coat that was draped over the back of a chair from a couple of nights ago. "I make dresses for a living after all, so I should be able to take them apart easily enough. Put this on,"

"It is very lovely! Why must I wear it though?"

"Because once I've took this off your undergarments will be on show. And there are some right pervs around here," Nancy said with a grimace.

"Pervs?" Giselle repeated, confused at the word.

"Um… just put the coat on? Please?" She would not be responsible for the possible corruption of a potential princess. Relieved to see Giselle follow her instruction, Nancy checked nothing would be on show once the final piece of the dress was removed, before getting started on helping Giselle out of it. "Your dress is a masterpiece, don't get me wrong, but it is also one of the most difficult things I have had to work with in my life…"

"I am very sorry!"

"Don't worry, we can blame those mice," Grunted Nancy. Pulling at the metal with great strength as Giselle attempted to step out of it whilst they conversed. Finally the women achieved success, Giselle stumbling forwards and Nancy backwards.

"You can come in now," panted Nancy, after telling Giselle to leave the crinoline outside. Her justification was that no one would take it and even if they did she could pick one up from work. With a spring in her step, Giselle discarded the metal and skipped through the room, closing the door behind her.

"Wow," gasped the newcomer, looking around at the room that had just been illuminated by Nancy flicking the light on. Every wall was covered in a grey paper decorated by an elegant purple pattern that looped, arched and curled its way through an intricate pattern. Matching the deep shade of the curls were the stylish sofas that were placed upon a shaggy white carpet. Against the wall there was a large television, accompanied by stacks and stacks of DVD's. "This place is beautiful!"

"I won't take you on a tour; it would ruin your first impression," Joked Nancy. Gesturing to the small kitchen area behind her that seemed to be in desperate need of some attention. "I don't cook. Unless reheating cold takeout counts," she explained, shoving some plates into her sink as she did so.

"Takeout?"

"Like food… but you order it and someone brings it to you. You should try it sometime. Okay, more important things first though. Is there anyone I can call to come and get you?"

"I am sure Edward is on his way!"

"Does he have a phone?"

"What is a phone?"

"Okay, I'll assume he doesn't," Nancy sighed, "Do you know anyone else?"

"Just the woodland creatures! Oh, and Edward's mother, she seems really lovely. I don't think she has one of those phone devices though."

"Right," rubbing her forehead, Nancy was under the impression her long night wouldn't be over anytime soon. "If there is no one, I don't mind you staying here for the night, we can think of a better arrangement in the morning."

"Thank you so much!" Giselle exclaimed for what felt like the thirtieth time that night. With a tired smile, Nancy guided Giselle; still wrapped up in her coat, over to the door she had entered to retrieve her supplies. Opening it, a small gasp sounded from the woman. It seemed the great room the living area offered had come at the price of sacrificing the size of the bedroom. Pushed against the wall was a soft looking bed that took up most of the tiny space due to the overly large size of it. Almost nothing else could fit into the room except for the bed, a haphazardly stacked bookcase and a lamp. Posters covered the walls that went ignored as a thought started to worry Giselle.

"If I am sleeping here, where will you go?"

"I can survive on the sofa. No arguments!" Nancy explained. Cutting Giselle off from complaining before she could even begin telling Nancy she didn't mind exchanging their sleeping arrangements. "Make sure you get a good sleep, tomorrow we can start figuring out what to do with you." With that, Nancy turned to leave the room and give Giselle some privacy to get comfortable.

For a moment, she was stopped in her path when she heard a small, "Thank you," from behind her. Looking back, a warm and genuine smile cracked through the layer of tiredness now evident on her features. "I'm glad to help," Nancy replied, walking away and shutting the door behind her as she went. Collapsing onto the sofa was a relief, even if she was still in damp work clothes.

Laying in the silence, Nancy's mind was allowed to wander and focus on the events of the night. Giselle may be strange, with whimsical tales of nonexistent worlds, but she seemed nice. In fact, climbing up that stupid metal contraption in the rain to guide her down to earth may have been one of the better decisions she had made recently. Smiling at the thought, Nancy rolled over in the darkness to find sleep. It didn't take long. Her last conscious thoughts consisted of the brunette attempting to visualise the fantasy land of Andalasia that Giselle was so fond of.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the interest so far! I am really enjoying writing this pairing, so hopefully I can have another chapter up soon! Once again, I'll appreciate whatever reviews are sent in - I do love to hear that people are enjoying this and also like the couple! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Nancy woke from her dreams, she found herself on the floor. For a second or two this was quite the surprise, but in time she remembered the previous night. At first she recalled climbing the advertisement and reaching Giselle. And then she remembered talking to the peculiar woman. Stories of a place called Andalasia and her Prince Edward coming to rescue her. They had to be stories, they couldn't be anything else.

But the fantastical tales Giselle shared with her were just too happy for Nancy to dismiss in front of her. Playing into them was almost freeing. Talking about dress making mice and evil ogres was something she never imagined she would do. Yet, now that she had done, she was strangely looking forward to a breakfast conversation with the 'princess'. What other tales could she share?

Standing up, a stiffness rushing through her, Nancy made a note to be less polite in future. Sleeping on the sofa wasn't good for her health. Stretching, wincing at the sound of a crack somewhere, she wandered across to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Glancing down at her body when she reached the counter and rested against it, she noted that she wouldn't have to get ready for work.

Sighing, a knock on her door made her more alert to what was going on around her. For a second she looked at the door, before moving towards it when a series of heavy knocks thundered against the wood. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Nancy yelled, storming over to the door. Opening it with a strong swing, it was revealed that someone had stolen the crinoline and that the visitor was Robert.

"Robert, hi, is something wrong?" Nancy asked, her harsh yell replaced with a warm voice.

"I don't know, is there?" Robert replied sharply, walking into the flat. Confused, Nancy allowed the door to swing shut before following him across the length of her apartment.

"Have I missed something here?"

"I understand that you are busy at work, but when you promise to take my daughter to school I expect you to show up."

"Oh no… Robert I am so sorry I totally forgot!"

"You forgot?" Robert repeated with a harsh and sarcastic laugh on the end of his comment. "How can you forget about my daughter? It was you who wanted grown up girl bonding time with her!"

"I am allowed to forget about things, okay? I am sorry that I messed up, but I have had other things on my mind," Nancy informed him with a tired tone to her voice.

"Other… other things on your mind?" Robert spluttered, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "I'm busy too Nancy! And I relied on you to take Morgan to school so I could get to work. I have a big case to work on!"

"I know you have a big case Robert, it's all you have talked about for the past two weeks!"

"This is important to me Nancy. And you and Morgan getting along is important to me too. I don't know why you can't understand!" Robert yelled.

"I've apologized! I don't know what else I can do!" Nancy yelled back, just as loud. Her voice cracking as she parted with her next statement. "I am sorry, I really am. But things have been crazy around here."

"Is everything okay?" Robert asked, finally dropping his angry tone. Now he had no more anger to let out, he noticed just how tired his girlfriend looked.

"Yeah, its fine. Rough night, that's all," Nancy shrugged, looking to the floor. When she looked up, Robert was holding his arms out for her to walk into. Something she did immediately. The smell of his aftershave was overwhelming. But the comfort she found in him running his hand through her hair prevented her from moving away from him. Despite been unable to see anything due to been snuggled into his chest, Nancy was able to sense something was wrong when she felt his body stiffen up against hers.

"Robert?" She started to ask, but she didn't need to finish. A soft voice was enough to tell her everything she needed to know.

"Nancy, is everything okay? I heard raised voices…"

"Nancy, who is this?" Robert asked, pushing his girlfriend away from his body to get a better look at her. "Why was she in your bedroom?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. This is Giselle and-"

"Giselle? Who is she?" Robert hissed.

"I bumped into her last night. She needed help so I let her sleep over, that is why she was in my bedroom." The look on Robert's face told Nancy that he didn't believe her.

"Why was she in your bedroom Nancy?"

"Jesus Robert, I was on the couch. Stop being so paranoid!"

"Nancy, are you okay?" Giselle repeated, still awkwardly leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom.

"Stay out of this, I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend," Robert angrily told the woman.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Nancy snapped, tearing herself away from Giselle who wore a sad expression upon her face.

"To say she is a stranger you are quick to jump to her defence!" Robert yelled, "Why would you care more about someone you apparently met on the street than my daughter?"

"Robert grow up. You know I care about Morgan, don't try and use that against me! I was helping a friend, I don't why you can't just accept that!"

"I don't know, maybe because she has gone from being some stranger on the street to your friend. Why are you lying to me Nancy?" Robert barked, storming over to the door.

"I'm not lying! Robert you can't just walk out of here,"

"I have to go to work," he mumbled over his shoulder, before stomping from the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Once he had gone, Nancy cursed under her breath and kicked the sofa stubbornly. Refusing to show the pain suffered due to her rushed actions.

"Nancy?" Giselle asked cautiously, her voice stopping Nancy from hitting something else. "Is something wrong?"

"My boyfriend is what's wrong," Nancy spat, "I'm going to have to call him…"

"Is this my fault?" Giselle asked as Nancy attempted to think of the best plan forward. She couldn't call him right now, he would still be mad. But if she waited would that looked like an admission of guilt? Biting at her lip, her concerned thoughts were broken by the sight of a red eyed Giselle.

"Are you crying?"

"Only a little. I am very sorry; this is all my fault isn't it?"

"Nah, ignore him. He's acting like a jerk," Nancy tried to reassure her. "Look, I need to go to work. Can you be ready to go in ten minutes? While we are there we can figure out how to get into contact with Prince Edward."

"You still want to help me?"

"Of course I do," Nancy replied, before having Giselle fling herself into a hug. The tightness of the hug was surprisingly nice, but that didn't stop Nancy from trying to wriggle out of it. "Nine minutes," she gasped, hoping Giselle would get the hint and leave to get ready. Thankfully she did.

"Thank you so much!" she cried over her shoulder, before rushing back into the bedroom to get changed into something. Sighing, Nancy allowed herself to fall into the sofa. Once sat comfortably on it, she placed her head in her hands and let out a long moan. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this! This is a filler to lead onto the next chapter, which I hope to get up soon! I understand there isn't much interest in this, but I love writing these two so will continue to update even if it is just for one or two readers. It means a lot to have that many and the fact this even has reviews is a surprise and thank you for submitting them to those who do!**


End file.
